


Can I spend Time With You. . . Just For A Week And 4 Days!

by Yunita_Misaki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 'Dress Up' (Cross dressing), (Will Add More Tags As The Story Goes ), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brother conflict, Comedy, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Food Fight, Forehead Kisses, Hand Feeding, Honey Buddha Chips Adict, I suck at tags ;-;, Jealousy, Jumin isn't all that bad..., Lullabies, Mc get a job!!!, Mc gets life lessons, Memes, Men Crying, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Run Elly Run!, Self-Harm, Sexual Situations, Sexual Tension, Singing and Acting Lessons, Slice of Life, Stealing Elizabeth The 3rd, Suicide Attempt, Vanderwood gets a chance to SHIIIIIIIIIIIINE~, Yoosung is a klutz, fluffiest fluff, lots of kisses!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunita_Misaki/pseuds/Yunita_Misaki
Summary: wow. . .im not good at making summaries. . . .uuuuhhhhh I'll think of something I swear!





	Can I spend Time With You. . . Just For A Week And 4 Days!

"M-MC WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"

"Oh uh I'm just adding two cups of flour like you asked. . ." You coolly responded like there was nothing wrong with what you were about to do. Then you began to pour the flour into the mesh of ingredients in the silver bowl.

"NO WAIT MC! I MEANT MEASURING CUPS NOT ACTUAL CUPS! THAT'S TO MUCH!" Yoosung wailed before grabbing the cup out of your hands.

(Ok now that I have enough words to save this I'm going to pause it here to sleep. .. but I SWEAR once I get up I'll continue! ;-;)


End file.
